


Shelter

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck inside a tent on a stormy day, things between Sokka and Toph change for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

Toph awoke to the warmth of an arm wrapped around her chest, holding her tight against a solid wall of muscle. The sound of the rain hitting the tent was deafening and as she pushed her bare feet off of the blanket and dug it into the dirt beside her bedroll, she felt that nothing was stirring in the little copse of trees they’d set up camp in but the rain, the worms in the earth and their heartbeats.

A flush crept up her neck as she realized that Sokka was wrapped around her, his head tucked into the curve of her neck, his breath hot against her ear. He was deeply asleep and for once not snoring. She shifted against him, suddenly very aware of the fact that they seemed to be lying beneath the same blanket. That had not been the case last night.

In fact, Sokka had fallen asleep on his side of the tent, with about two feet between their bedrolls. How he’d ended up wrapped around her like a muscled blanket was entirely a mystery to her.

Perplexed, embarrassed, her face flaming hotly, she tried to control her racing heart, but couldn’t. Sokka was warm and solid and comforting and she felt oddly protected in the shelter of his arms. She snuggled down under the blanket, both listening and feeling the rain hitting the earth and the rough canvas of the tent.

She drifted for a while, lulled by the soft whisper of his breath on her ear. Her heartbeat slowed to match his, and when it suddenly picked up and she felt a huff of air against her neck, she awoke again, fully this time.

“Mmm…Toph?” Sokka mumbled sleepily, his voice deep and rough. The arm he’d thrown across her chest tightened, squishing her back against him. “Is it raining?”

“Yeah.” Her voice was a little shakier than usual, and she didn’t have to guess why. She wondered how badly she was blushing, and if he’d notice.

“ _Nnng_ ,” he moaned, and buried his face in her thick hair. He scooted a little closer, maybe for warmth, or maybe to delay the inevitable. “Just wanna stay here. It’s warm.”

“Yeah,” she repeated and then licked her dry lips. “About that…”

“Hmmm?”

“Why are you sleeping on my bedroll?” she hazarded.

“I’m not.”

“Huh?”

She felt Sokka’s stubble-roughened cheek graze her own as he leaned in to her ear. “You’re on mine.”

“What? How did I…?”

“Middle of the night. You woke me up, said you were cold, told me to scoot, and  _bam._  Snuggletown.”

“I don’t remember that!” she said hotly.

“You sleep-snuggled me then,” Sokka laughed and the arm around her slid up to her waist and stayed there. “I think you were afraid of the storm.”

Toph scoffed, “I wasn’t afraid! I was probably just…cold. And why would I want to sleep with you? You smell like meat and sweat.”

“Hey! That’s my manly scent, I’ll have you know! Here, take a whiff!” Sokka said, sitting up and rolling her onto her back. She laughed as he shoved his armpit into her face, choking and laughing. They wrestled together in the blankets until she rolled him onto his back and straddled him.

She pinned his hands above his head as the rain pattered against their tent.  They were both breathless, laughter dying out between them. She could feel Sokka’s eyes on her, hot and intent. The air had changed, or maybe the inevitable had finally happened.

Sokka’s hands twisted, catching hers and lacing their fingers. Her world narrowed to the brush of his thumbs against the backs of her hands and his racing heartbeat. When he sat up, shifting her down into the cradle of his lap, she felt him stirring beneath the thin layers of their clothing.

A shiver gripped her, making her shoulders shake, teeth chattering. Sokka hitched in a breath and rest his forehead against hers. “So…”

“So…”

“Got a bit of a boner there, huh?” she joked. Sokka groaned a little as she twitched her hips playfully.

“Uh…yeah… I guess I kinda do…”

“We should probably do something about that,” she said matter-of-factly, even though a nervous flutter had taken hold of her midsection.

“We should?!” Sokka’s voice cracked; he cleared his throat and then said in a lower voice, “We should? I mean…yeah…we should. Totally. Do something. About that.”

“You know…if you want to…”

“I want to!” he said quickly. “If you want to, that is. I mean, it’s not like I haven’t thought about it before…”

“You think about me?”

“Well…you know, maybe sometimes. When it’s dark and I’m alone. Or…when you get scared of a storm and crawl under my blankets.”

“I  _didn’t_ –” she started, but he cut her off with a hard, needy kiss. His mouth tucked against hers, stubble rasping in all the right ways. His hair was down, soft against her cheeks and she lifted her hands, tangling her fingers in the strands. Sokka’s arms went around her, pushing her belly against his.

A moan escaped her and she dug her fingernails into his scalp as the kiss grew as wild as the storm had the night before. Sokka’s kiss was everything she had ever dreamed of; fierce, playful, deep.  Just when she thought she had him figured out, he changed on her. A playful kiss, a tug of the lip between gentle teeth here, a teasing flick of the tongue there, would melt into a deep kiss that fired every hormone in her body and drove her even further into his arms.

When she felt his hands on her shirt, tugging at the knot of her belt, she lost no time in catching up with him. She grabbed his button-down shirt and gave a hard, satisfying yank. Sokka let go of her mouth and yelped as buttons tore and the fabric frayed.

“Whoops,” she said and shrugged out of her top. The cold air kissed her bared skin and for the first time in a long time, she felt a weird rush of shame and uncertainty come over her. What did she look like? Would he like her body? She bit her lip as Sokka let out a trembling breath. After a few moments of silence, his body quivering beneath hers, she said impatiently, “Well?!”

“I’m just trying to decide where I want to put my mouth first,” Sokka said, a touch of awe in his voice that made her face go hot again.

“I’ll give you a hint,” she said and drew his head toward her breasts. He let out a moan and then devoured her left breast. The sensation of his hot mouth latched around her, pulling deeply, made little rockets go off in her middle and then shoot downward. She writhed on his lap, feeling the insistent dig of his cock against the wet cleft of her body. When he let go of her throbbing nipple with a scrape of his teeth and latched onto the other one, pulling on it just as hard, just as deep, it was all she could do to keep from crying out his name.

Her hands dug into his hair, her back arching to fill his needy mouth. Each tug made her gasp, hot little zings of pleasure rolling through her from head to toe. Her hands walked the course of his sculpted back; he’d put on forty pounds in the ten years since she’d known him, and all of it was muscle.

She familiarized herself with the geography of his body. Every dip, every curve, every delicious, hot expanse. All of him was hers right now, and she wasn’t going to waste a moment. When he released her breast again, she dragged his mouth back to hers, kissing him deeply.

His tongue rolled sensually against hers in little teasing waves, like water lapping at her toes. Toph moaned and pressed her breasts against his chest. Sokka’s wide, callused hands spread up her back, fingers kneading slowly. His hands spread back down to her ass, cupping her and lifting her against him.

She ground on his lap, spine rolling as his fingers clenched her. He let out a ragged breath against her lips, kissing her hard, and then twisted around on the bedroll. He laid her down beneath him, his body covering hers. He caught hold of her panties and with one slow tug he pulled them off of her.

His mouth landed on her stomach the next moment and she tensed, and then relaxed as he kissed her. His tongue spread down her stomach, swirled around her navel, and then she felt the tug of his teeth, gently nipping her inches from throbbing center of her universe. When his hand pressed against her, knuckles parting her wet flesh, she sighed a little at the unexpectedly gentle pressure.

He kissed his back to her mouth as he fit his body in between her thighs. His fingers slowly flitted against her, gently. Too damned gently. She was ready to explode. She didn’t want teasing. She wanted him inside of her and she was tired of waiting.

She deepened the kiss and it grew instantaneously wild the moment her hand reached between them, pushed down the waist of his unbelted pants and firmly grasped his cock.

“Shit,” Sokka cursed, breaking the kiss and burying his face against her neck. She stroked him from balls to tip, squeezing until he was shaking against her, his hips pushing mindlessly into her hand.  He finally grasped her hand and stilled her motions. “Toph… Are you…? I mean…”

“Am I what?”

“Are you, you know? Have you ever…?”

“Are you trying to ask me if I’m a virgin or not?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” he said, lifting his head.

“Oh, Sokka…of course I’m…” she flicked him hard in the ear with her fingers, “ _not_.”

“OW!  _Damn_ woman! I just want to be a gentleman and make sure you enjoy this as much as me! I just want to know, you know, what you need.”

“Do you really want to know?” she hazarded.

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” she said, reaching up and resting her hands on either side of his face. She kissed his lips, then his nose, and then whispered in his ear. “I need you to fuck me, Sokka. Rough, fast and deep. Now take off your damned pants, or I’m gonna earthbend them off of you!”

“Okay, okay, so bossy!  _Wait…_  How could you earthbend my pants off?”

“Hey, I’m horny! I don’t have time for logic! Pants  _off!_ ” she said, waving her hands in the general direction of his crotch. She felt him twisting, the heat of his body pulling away from her as he tugged his pants off and tossed them aside. Then he was back, sliding between her thighs with an ease she could get used to.

His fingers found her again, pushing in deep and rough, drawing out the wetness of her body with a few breath-stealing thrusts. Then he withdrew and she reached between them, grasped his cock and guided him home.

He entered her with a soft sigh that was oddly flattering. She could feel his arms braced on either side of her head. He slid inside all the way, his body taut, quivering. She bit down on her lip at the feel of him stretching, clenching around him with each inch. Then he stilled and she tightened her hand on the back of his neck, bringing him down to her mouth.

He kissed her just as hard as before, angling his head to thrust his tongue into her mouth in rough, invasive strokes. His hips rolled forward with a mind of their own, slow at first, but then building into a rough rhythm that pounded her into the hard ground.  His hips snapped against hers, taking no prisoners, giving no quarter.

She loved it. Every second, every thrust, every little earthquake that thundered through her body at the contact. A fissure of pleasure split open in her, gaping, sucking her down, down, down… Her fingers dug into Sokka’s back, his hips. Her pelvis thrust upward against his, taking him as he was taking her. She needed more and he gave it to her, relentless as his own needs took over.

“Toph… I’m gonna…” he managed against her ear in a tight voice.

“S’okay…” she said and reached between them. She was already close, the friction too much. Her fingers circled her clit, hard and fast. It didn’t take long, only a few seconds. Her body bucked upward, muscles pulling tight as she clenched hard around him, pleasure cascading over her in hot, well-earned waves. He slammed into her one last time as her body spasmed around him. He pulled out of her a moment later and moaned as he stroked himself.

Hot liquid splashed across her lower belly as Sokka groaned her name, and then let out a breath, practically collapsing against her. Her hand followed his as he sank down, his face in her hair again. He kissed her shoulder twice, and then found her mouth. He kissed her gently, as if apologizing for being so rough…an idea she found laughable, considering the orgasmic tingle that was still causing tremors in her body.  

Finally, he rolled over and flopped onto his back, panting as the rain on the canvass roof of the tent increased to nearly deafening volumes.  She grabbed one of his arms and lifted it, using his biceps as a pillow. His hand absentmindedly stroked through her hair as they breathed together. She was covered in sweat, despite the chill, wet air seeping in through tent flap.

“Hmmm.”

“Yeah.”

“We did the do.”

“We did indeed do the do.”

“You’re not half bad at it, you know.”

“Same.”

“We should probably do it again just to be sure though.”

“Yeah. Coulda been a fluke.”

“Oh, we are  _definitely_ doing it again! I don’t fluke! We’re gonna stay here all day if we have to. Just give me five minutes.”

“It sounds like this rain is gonna last all day anyway. We’ve got shelter and since we’ve got nothing else to do, we might as well sex each other up.”

“Yeah. Till neither of us can walk.”

“Mmmhmmm.” Toph fought a grin as she felt Sokka’s hand slowly stroking her hair. They laid together in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the rain, their bodies recovering. Finally, she spoke. “That  _was_  my bedroll, wasn’t it?”

Sokka rolled over, his mouth against her ear, his arms bringing her in close to his hot, hard body. He whispered softly, “Maybe.”

_(end)_


End file.
